


i'm going straight for your thighs like the cake you ate

by hawkeyesbutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, GAY SEX BASICALLY ALRIGHT, I fucking hate tagging smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, daishou is my fav and i love him so much, enemies with benefits becomes lovers??, smut w/ plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekoma wins, Nohebi loses. Daishou has to fulfil his end of the deal, but he's reluctant to let their final moments go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm going straight for your thighs like the cake you ate

**Author's Note:**

> this is written before the results of nekoma/nohebi match are revealed so idk if they win or not, jus sayin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

 

“Ah, if it isn’t Daishou-san,” Kuroo drawls as he enters the locker rooms. Daishou is leaning against the lockers, arms folded across his chest with an irritated expression. “Keen, are we?"

“I just want to get this over with and get back to my team,” Daishou tells him, heatedly. He bites his lower lip, glaring at Kuroo. 

“Always the charmer, aren’t you,” Kuroo says, a lazy post-victory grin across his face. He walks up to Daishou, invading his personal space and looks down at him. Daishou rolls his eyes, brushing a loose hair out of his face. “Well? This dick ain’t gonna suck itself, Dai- _chan._ "

Daishou grimaces at him, before dropping to his knees in front of him. He gives an exasperated sigh.

Kuroo raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong with you?"

“Nothing,” Daishou responds, looking away. 

“Bullshit,” Kuroo says, moving back slightly. “This can’t be the first dick you’ve sucked today."

Daishou raises an eyebrow at him. “And who else’s dick have I supposedly sucked, then?"

“The referee’s, by the looks of things."

Daishou barks a laugh. “I don’t always need to suck someone off just to get my way, you know. Although looking back on it, I rather wish I had. Maybe we’d have won, then."

“Maybe you would have,” Kuroo agrees. “So what’s this about, then?"

Daishou rolls his eyes once again. “Nothing, alright? Let me just suck your cock already. My teams probably wondering where I am."

“Right…” Kuroo says, looking down at him in concern. Usually he wouldn’t care how Daishou felt about, well anything, but something is different today. They’d known each other a long time, even if they were enemies, it didn’t stop them from ever so subtly looking out for one another. Daishou moves forward and begins to tug Kuroo’s shorts down. He hesitates. “Alright,” Kuroo says, moving back out of his grasp once again. “We’re not doing this."

“What?” Daishou says, looking outraged more than anything.

“You don’t want to do it,” Kuroo says.

“I didn’t say that."

“You didn’t have to.” Kuroo rubs the back of his neck. “Whatever, man. I’ll let you off this time. Getting beaten down by us is embarrassing enough, I’m sure."

Daishou gets to his feet, seething. “You’re pitying me now? Disgusting."

For once, Kuroo isn’t actually trying to start a fight with Daishou. If anything, he wants them to end on good terms, at least. Who knows when they’ll next see each other, if they ever do. “I’m not _pitying_ you, alright? Will you just stop -"

“Shut up, Kuroo. This is the last time we’ll see each other and you won’t even let me -“ Daishou stops, realising what he said. “Just forget it.” He makes to walk past Kuroo, but the other man catches his arm and pulls him back.

“So that’s what this is about? _Us?”_ Kuroo asks.

Daishou snorts, folding his arms. “There is no _us,_ Kuroo.” 

“I know that, you shitstain. But that’s what it’s about, isn’t it? That we can’t keep doing… This?"

Daishou looks away. “I just - I didn’t want our last… ‘meetup’ to be a shitty five minute blowjob, alright? It’s… It makes me feel cheap."

“Oh, ‘cause you’re _so_ expensive. You’ve slept with more people than I can count!"

“How would you know who I have and haven’t slept with?” Daishou says, glaring.

Kuroo shrugs. “Word gets around, Daishou."

“Word isn’t gospel,” he spits. “Who I fuck is none of your business, or anyone else’s. Even if it ends up being a referee."

Kuroo raises his hands in mock surrender. 

“The point is,” Daishou says, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “I think we should… Celebrate. In a better way."

“In a better way?"

“Come over to my place later,” Daishou tells him, stepping closer. His hand brushes against Kuroo’s elbow and the taller man feels a jolt of electricity rush through him.

“Oh,” Kuroo says, in understanding. “Well, I’m not opposed to a little… Celebrating."

“Be over by 8,” Daishou says, licking his lips. “Or don’t bother coming."

“Got it,” Kuroo says, watching Daishou as he leaves. _Well then,_ he thinks to himself. _That was unexpected._ He made sure he was presentable before heading back to his own team, slapping everyone on the back and congratulating them all. Kenma raises an eyebrow at his sudden disappearance, but doesn’t comment on it, which Kuroo is thankful for; although, if Kenma doesn’t ask, he usually already has some kind of answer formed in his head. Kuroo could do without knowing how much Kenma knows of his exploits with Daishou. 

 

* * *

 

Kuroo has been to Daishou’s house before. Their parents had been pretty friendly, therefore they’d been forced on many play dates together as kids. Kuroo had many memories there, ranging from getting stuck in a tree in Daishou’s back garden after the other boy had refused to get a ladder to help him down, to watching scary movies and making fun of Daishou for wetting himself in fear, to having his first kiss with a boy. It brought up a lot of mixed emotions turning up at his house again, that strange sense of familiarity feeling so foreign to him. It had been a long time since he was last there. He sighs and rings the doorbell. 

A moment later, the door opens, and Kuguri stands there, staring at him in confusion. “You aren’t the pizza guy.” He says, flatly. 

“Nope,” Kuroo says, just as confused. “What are you doing here?"

“The whole team is here.” He replies.

“Oh.” Kuroo says. _Of course Daishou would pull this shit,_ he reminds himself. “I guess I’ll just -"

“Who’s at the door, Kuguri?” Daishou’s voice comes from behind him and soon he appears at his back, frowning. “Kuroo-san? What are you doing here?"

Kuroo tries to keep his anger hidden. He knew what game Daishou was playing, and honestly, he was getting tired of it. “I was just leaving."

Daishou’s acting is brilliant, Kuroo thinks, as he watches the other man school his expression into a mix of shock and hurt. “Did you come here to mock us? Is that it?” Before Kuroo can respond, he continues. His team are looking over now, watching. “Because winning just isn’t enough for you, it seems. You have to come here and act all high and mighty.” 

Kuguri, who’s stuck between the two of them, seems to have caught on to their game already. He gives Daishou a Look, before resigning himself to his entrapment, disinterested. Daishou wants to make a scene that even his own teammates will fall for. Except for Kuguri, surprisingly.

“I only came here to thank you,” Kuroo says, smoothly. Daishou’s character slips as his confusion takes over. If he wants to play, then so be it. “For being such a great rival. You guys played brilliantly and it was an honour to be your opponent.” Kuroo says, as genuinely as he can, and looks at every single team member. They look rather sheepish at his words. “You’re a strong team that I’ll miss playing against. My team however, can’t wait for the next battle,” he grins. A few of them grin back, competition in their eyes. 

“We won’t lose to you nekos!” Akama says, determined. 

Kuroo grins. Daishou looks less than pleased. “I’ll leave you guys to your party.” He turns on his heel, heading out the door which he entered. He’s already down the road when he hears his name called. He stops, looking back to see an angry Daishou heading his way.

“What on earth was that?” Daishou demands. 

Kuroo regards him with contempt. “What do you mean?"

“You know what I mean."

Kuroo sighs and keeps walking. “I’m done playing this game with you, Daishou."

Daishou grabs him, forcing him to a halt. “Why?” 

“Why do you think?” Kuroo asks, frowning at him. “You asked me over, promising some final shebang, then turn around and attempt to humiliate me instead. I’m tired of it.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I thought we were moving past this. I thought we were… We were…"

“What?” Daishou asks, the hard edge to his tone still present. 

“Friends,” Kuroo shrugs. 

“ _Friends?”_ Daishou asks, unconvinced. “When have we ever been _friends,_ Kuroo?"

“When your sister was in hospital, you stayed over at mine and we watched movies until we fell asleep."

Daishou looks away, uncomfortable at the memory. “That’s not-"

“When I helped you study last year so you didn’t get fail science."

“That’s different-"

“When you came out to me before anyone else.” 

“…"

“When you-"

“I get it!” Daishou yells, looking frustrated. “I get it, okay? We’re - technically - _friends,_ but -"

“But what?” Kuroo says. “Does none of that matter to you?” 

“Does it matter to _you?"_

Kuroo sighs. “I’m going home. Thanks for confirming something for me."

“What did I confirm?"

“That you really are a huge asshole.” Kuroo says, before walking back home. He doesn’t bother looking back to see Daishou’s expression, because whatever he’s feeling will have been covered up as soon as he experiences it. He closes his eyes as he walks, only for a moment. _I should have known,_ he thinks to himself. He tugs his phone from his pocket, sending a quick text to Kenma asking he could come over. He’s already walking in that direction when he gets a response saying yes, he can. He lets himself in, calling out a greeting and heading to Kenma’s room, immediately throwing himself onto the bed and shutting everything out.

Kenma doesn’t ask what’s wrong. He seems to know already.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up the next morning in his own bed, his alarm going off. He grabs his phone, sliding his finger across the screen to shut it up. He yawns, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He checks his notifications, finding a few texts that had come from Daishou.

Kuroo debates opening them now or saving them for later. Eventualy, his curiosity gets too much for him and he opens them. 

 

 

_3:32am_

**Daishou:**

\- are you awake?

\- i’m sorry.

**-** i was a dick.

\- i shouldn’t have…. done what i did.

\- i did genuinely want to… celebrate with you.

\- but the team came over after and then i… 

\- they were so mad and upset at themselves for losing and i thought maybe… 

\- they could direct it at you instead of themselves.

\- it was shitty. i’m sorry.

\- are you ignoring me?

\- jesus christ, i sound so clingy. 

\- well. anyway. the offer still stands.

\- you’ve…. been a good friend to me these last few years. 

\- thanks. for that. 

\- this is cringey af. i’m gonna go to sleep now. bye.

 

 

Kuroo stares at the messages, reading them over and over again. A knock on his bedroom door startles him out of it, looking up to see his mum frowning. “Oi. You’re gonna be late."

Kuroo looks at the time. “Shit,” he says, jumping out of bed. He dashes past his mum into the bathroom, starting to get ready. He attempts to fix his bedhead, but gives up, as he usually does. He pulls his gym clothes on, grabbing his uniform, and his school bag. His mum is in the kitchen when he gets there, and chucks him some toast. He thanks her, sliding butter and jam over it. 

“You alright?” she asks, watching him wolf it down. “You were pretty quiet when you got back from Kenma’s yesterday."

“Peachy,” Kuroo tells her, forcing a grin. She sees through it instantly.

“Whatever you say,” she replies, unconvinced. 

Kuroo finishes his toast and sighs. “It’s nothing, just… Daishou being a dick."

His mother raises an eyebrow at that. “I didn’t know you guys were still friends."

“We’re not friends, exactly,” he replies. “We beat their team in the qualifiers the other day. He’s a sore loser."

“Gotcha,” she says. “God, you two, I swear. You used to fight all the time."

“I know,” Kuroo says, a small smile fighting against his lips.

“So cute though,” his mum says, surprising him. “Like a little boy chasing girls for kisses in the playground."

“Mum, what the fuck,” Kuroo says, flatly.

“Oi,” she says. “Mind your shitty language."

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but smiles at her and gets to his feet. He grabs his stuff, kissing his mums cheek before saying goodbye. “You and Suguru will sort it out soon, Tetsu, I know it."

Kuroo nods his head slightly, before heading off to school. 

He ends up rereading his texts from Daishou on the way to school, his mind twisting around them. He isn’t sure how to reply. He’s not even sure if he should. An apology from Daishou was about as useful as a used napkin. Daishou never meant any apology he made. He just didn’t like being made to feel guilty. He ends up distracted in practice, not blocking as usual, his receives slipping. Yaku kicks him in the back of the knees and tells him to get his act together, since he was the captain. School passes him by uneventfully, he studies in his study periods, he spends lunch with Kenma staring at his phone. 

“Just text him already,” Kenma tells him, tiredly.

“Text who?” Kuroo says, feigning ignorance.

Kenma gives him A Look. “You know who. Daishou."

“Who says I want to text him?"

“The way you end up rereading the same conversation with him every five minutes kinda speaks for itself, Kuroo."

“You can read it from this angle?!"

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Just text him. I’m getting tired of watching you mope."

“That hurts Kenma,” Kuroo says, “That hurt my feelings.” 

“Good."

“Don’t you care about me at all?” Kuroo cries.

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have told you to text him.” He looks between Kuroo and the phone. “Do you want me to text him for you?"

“No!” Kuroo says, feeling a blush trailing up his neck. Why was he blushing now, of all times?

“Then fucking do it already.” Kenma mutters, looking back at his DS. 

Kuroo lets out a dramatic sigh, before opening the texts again. He contemplates what to type. 

 

 

_1:30pm_

**Kuroo:**

\- dont bother apologising if you dont mean it daishou. i know you. 

 

 

_1:32pm_

**Daishou:**

**-** i do mean it. 

\- come over tonight. no tricks this time. just me.

 

 

Kuroo stares at his phone, unsure of what to do. “Just go for it,” Kenma says, out of no where. 

Kuroo stares at him in suspicion. “Can you read minds?"

Kenma looks away from his DS for a moment to scowl at him. “No, I can just read you.” He looks back at his DS once again, signalling the end of conversation.

Kuroo sighs, but does as his friend says.

 

 

_1:35pm_

**Kuroo:**

**-** fine

\- but only bc i havent gotten with anyone for a while

 

 

_1:35pm_

**Daishou:**

\- well thats no surprise. maybe if you brushed your hair every once in a while you might look actually fuckable.

 

 

_1:36pm_

**Kuroo:**

**-** this coming from the guy who has sucked me off more times than i can remember

 

 

_1:38pm_

**Daishou:**

**-**  just come over at 7.

 

 

Kuroo smirks at his phone, feeling like he’d won, at least for now. He slides his phone back into his pocket.

“Feeling better?” Kenma asks, disinterestedly.

“Much better,” Kuroo tells him, shoving his shoulder lightly as he moves closer to watch Kenma play.

* * *

He heads over to Daishou’s house around 7, anxiety resting cautiously in his stomach from his last visit. He had doubts on the way over if this was the best idea, if he should really be doing this with Daishou in the first place. He knocks on the door before he can turn around and go home.

The door opens and Daishou’s stood there, only Daishou, dressed in his tight skinny jeans and a form fitting t-shirt with something english written on the front of it. He looks nervous, Kuroo realises, like he thinks Kuroo will walk off again. “Hey,” Daishou says, moving aside to let him in. 

“Hey,” he replies, looking around his house. “Your mum and dad home? I should probably say hi."

“They’re out,” Daishou says quickly. “They’ll be back around 11 or 12."

“Right,” Kuroo says. They stand in the hallway awkwardly, unsure of how to act around one another. Kuroo had assumed they would have easily fallen back into their aggressive banter, but this didn’t seem to be the case when both of them were so… awkward. “So,” Kuroo gives an attempt. “We gonna stand in your hallway for hours or what?"

Daishou seems to snap to attention, realising they were still stood there. “Well, you can. I’m going to my room.” He says, walking up the stairs. Kuroo follows him, trying not to stare at his ass as he makes his way up. Daishou’s room is as clean and organised as he remembers it, and he purposely throws himself onto Daishou’s well made bed to piss him off. It gets the reaction he wanted; Daishou closes the door and scowls at him, hands on his hips. “You’re going to mess up my bed."

“Isn’t that why I’m here?” Kuroo asks, his eyes raking over Daishou’s form. 

Daishou’s tongue sticks out, his teeth biting down on it slightly. He walks over to his bed where Kuroo is and. Stands there. 

Kuroo looks at him questioningly.

Daishou opens his mouth and closes it again. Opens it once more. “I’m sorry,” he says.

“Oh?” Kuroo asks, leaning on one hand. 

“Yes,” Daishou says. “For being an asshole. I’m sorry. I…” He sits down on what little space there is on the bed, with Kuroo taking over most of it. “You’ve always been there for me. Especially when nee-san…” A flash of pain crosses his features, before he hides it away. Kuroo sits up and scoots beside him. He nudges his shoulder slightly. “Anyway. I’m… I’m glad that you’re my… _Friend.”_ He grimaces. “Just don’t tell anyone that, okay? I have a reputation to uphold."

Kuroo laughs. “Whatever you say.” He grins at the other man. Daishou smiles back, a small shy smile that Kuroo has only witnessed a handful of times. Daishou leans over and kisses him, arms sliding around his neck as Kuroo’s go around his waist.

Daishou pushes him back onto the bed, straddling him without breaking the kiss. Kuroo’s fingers dance over Daishou’s skin, caressing small areas on his back he knows are sensitive. Daishou lets out little gasps every time, biting Kuroo’s lip in revenge. Kuroo’s hands slip beneath Daishou’s jeans and Daishou sighs happily. They don’t rush anything; they take their time to touch everywhere before they even start taking their clothes off, grinding against one another slowly and leisurely. Eventually, Daishou’s fingers go to Kuroo’s plaid shirt, unbuttoning it. As he reaches the last button, he breaks their kiss, instead moving to kiss down Kuroo’s chest, tongue swirling around his nipples. Kuroo hums at the feeling, one hand threading through Daishou’s hair and gently encouraging him to continue. Kuroo starts to tug at Daishou’s t-shirt, the other man eventually getting the hint and pulling it off. Kuroo loves the sight of what hides beneath it. He leans up before Daishou’s even finished taking it off, his fingers immediately flicking the metal bar in Daishou’s nipples. 

Daishou jolts in surprise, almost about to scold Kuroo before he feels the wet heat encircle it and can’t keep the moans of pleasure from slipping past his lips. Kuroo plays with one nipple with his fingers while he sucks on the other; “Kuroo,” he moans, feeling unable to control himself. “Ungh, stop, or I’ll end up coming from this alone,” he tells him.

Kuroo looks up at him and smirks mischievously. “I wonder if I could really make you come from just touching your nipples."

“We can find out later,” Daishou tells him, gently pushing him back down. He crawls down Kuroo’s chest until he gets to his jeans. He brushes his cheek against the obvious bulge in Kuroo’s pants, smirking up at him as he does it. He mouths down on the denim, watching as Kuroo bites down a moan. He pulls off Kuroo’s pants and boxers and settles down back between Kuroo’s thighs, trailing his lips across them and biting down. Daishou laps at the red marks he leaves and listens to the sounds Kuroo attempts to hold back. Daishou eventually moves to his cock, licking a strip up Kuroo’s cock before he brushing his tongue over the slit already shining with precum. Kuroo moans loudly and Daishou revels in it, taking his cock into his mouth in an instant. Kuroo gasps in surprise, his hips jumping at their own accord and hitting the back of Daishou’s throat. Daishou holds his hips down before it can happen again and tries not to cough. Kuroo watches him, eyes wide as Daishou’s head bobs up and down, eyes never leaving his. In all the times they’ve been intimate, it’s never been like this before; so much intensity, so much heat; Kuroo’s head is spinning at the sensations and emotions running through him, the thought that this will be the _last time_ sends him forward to pull Daishou off of him and back to his mouth.

He needs to kiss him right now, he needs to taste him, remember what he tastes like; in the small moment that they pull away for air, Kuroo opens his eyes and looks at Daishou. He’s beautiful; his hair a mess from Kuroo’s hands running through it, his face soft and vulnerable, like he’s feeling everything that Kuroo is feeling. And Kuroo thinks: were we ever just friends? 

Daishou pushes on, pulling him back into the kiss. Kuroo realises Daishou is still dressed and quickly corrects that; Daishou is more than eager to comply. Kuroo strokes Daishou’s cock a few times, feeling Daishou groan into his mouth. He pulls away, pushing past Kuroo to his bedside drawer, tugging out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Fuck me,” he breathes in Kuroo’s ear, making him shiver. Kuroo is more than happy to comply, pulling Daishou into his lap and pouring lube over his fingers before he begins to prepare him. He slides a finger in and feels Daishou shudder before asking for more. By the time they get to the third finger, Daishou is begging Kuroo to put it in already; he opens the condom, rolling it down Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo’s fingers fall away and before he can even start to get into a better position, Daishou is lifting himself up and positioning himself over Kuroo’s cock; he slides down, hissing as he goes. Kuroo simply watches in awe. When Daishou is fully seated, he stops, and Kuroo leans in for a kiss. Daishou wraps his arms around him, kissing him back forcefully. “Fuck me,” he says again, before adding, “Tetsurou.” Kuroo’s eyes widen at the way his voice curls around his name, making it sound so intimate and possessive. He begins to move with Daishou and it isn’t long before they’re both crying out in pleasure, words on the tip of their tongues that can’t reach any further. 

“Suguru,” Kuroo moans, “Fuck, Suguru, Suguru, I’m going to - I’m gonna -"

“Tetsurou,” Daishou breathes, barely a whisper. 

They come together, Kuroo inside of him while Daishou comes all over the other’s chest. He eases himself off of Kuroo and lies beside him. Kuroo takes a minute to breathe before he heads to the bathroom and chucks the condom, cleaning the mess off of his chest.

He walks back over to Daishou, sliding back into the bed beside him. Daishou rests his head on the taller man’s chest, wrapping an arm around him. “A cuddler, huh?” Kuroo says, feeling Daishou tense beside him. He wraps his arm around him and pulls him closer. “I wouldn’t have thought you of all people."

“Shh,” Daishou says, yawning. “You’re so annoying, Tetsu-chan."

Kuroo kisses the top of his head. “That’s why you love me."

The word hangs in the air between them. Daishou doesn’t respond, and Kuroo doesn’t ask him to. In fact, he tries to pretend he didn’t just say that. They lay together for what turns out to be about half an hour, enjoying the silence between them. Kuroo thinks Daishou falls asleep at one point, but he doesn’t attempt to wake him. 

“Hey Tetsu,” Daishou mumbles after a while. Kuroo figures that this name has now become commonplace. “Where… where are you going for university?” When Kuroo tells him, Daishou nods stiffly. 

“Where are you going?” Kuroo asks. Daishou tells him. “We’ll be close. In the same city, even.” He can’t even deny the relief he feels. “I guess this means that we’ll be seeing each other a lot, then?"

Daishou looks up at him. “Do you want to?"

“Yeah, of course."

“I mean,” Daishou says, shifting so he’s resting up on his elbow. “Do you want to… start _seeing_ me?"

“Like dating?” 

Daishou nods. His expression is schooled to a T, Kuroo notes, which gives him an idea that maybe Daishou is nervous beneath that mask. “We could try,” Kuroo says, brushing a loose hair from Daishou’s face. “I mean, we got the sex part down already. It’s just the dating part we might find a bit difficult."

Daishou scoffs. “I’m a perfect gentleman."

“You’re a fake fuck,” Kuroo laughs. “I don’t want fake Daishou. I want real Suguru.” 

Daishou’s face turns bright red, something he can’t control. When Kuroo laughs again, he ducks his head into the the other man’s shoulder and jabs him in the side. After they break out into a full-fledged tickle war, they end up going at it again, Kuroo insisting on sucking Daishou off. Just as they’re in the middle of it, they hear the jangle of keys unlocking the front door and stare at each other in fear. 

“Fuck,” Daishou whispers, pushing Kuroo off of him and dashing across the room picking up their clothes. He tosses Kuroo his, both of them pulling their clothes on as forcefully as possible as they hear the sound of voices downstairs. A call of Daishou’s name makes him jump. He’s just tugged his jeans on, picking up his shirt as he walks over to the door and calls back. Kuroo legs it over to the window to open it, before taking a seat on Daishou’s bed. He doesn’t have time to mention to Daishou that his hair is an absolute _mess._ “Kuroo’s here,” he tells his parents as they walk up the stairs. Kuroo gets to his feet to go and greet them. 

“Tetsurou!” Daishou’s mother greets him, pulling him into a hug. Kuroo really hopes she can’t smell how sweaty he is. “I haven’t seen you in so long! Gosh, look how tall you’ve gotten. You’ve shot right up haven’t you?"

“Still playing volleyball, I presume?” His dad asks. 

“You bet. Wouldn’t want Suguru to get bored now would we?” Kuroo says, enjoying the way Daishou blushes slightly.

“You two played each other recently, didn’t you?” Daishou’s mother asks. “Suguru was so upset, weren’t you, pumpkin?"

“Mum,” Daishou says, his face calm but his eyes saying murder. 

“Well, at least you two have made up now,” his dad says, smiling at them both. 

“How was your evening?” Daishou asks quickly, trying to move the subject away. They talk with his parents for a while before they decide to head off to bed, telling Kuroo he was very welcome to stay the night. Daishou’s mother takes one last moment to brush a hand through her sons hair, giving Kuroo a knowing glance, before leaving.

They duck back inside his room, Daishou sighing. “Do you think they knew?"

Kuroo looks at him. “Almost definitely."

Daishou groans, throwing himself onto the bed. “How embarrassing."

“What, your parents knowing you’re fucking me?"

“No, just fucking you is embarrassing enough.” Kuroo whacks him on the ass, making Daishou squeak. He sits up beside Kuroo, leaning against him. 

“So, you wanna try this or what, scrub?” Daishou says, smiling.

“You know it.” 

Daishou kisses him, and his heart beats a little faster in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!! i really fucking love daishou !!!!!
> 
> you can find me at my mainblog: nauticee.tumblr.com  
> or my haikyuu!! captains blog: captain-volleyball.tumblr.com


End file.
